


Left or Right Twix?

by Diamond_Paint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boyf riends - Freeform, does anyone even know?, honestly tho what even is the difference between left and right twix?, i love them so much jus let them be cute and gay, this is just pure and innocent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Paint/pseuds/Diamond_Paint
Summary: Just a little drabble of the boyfs having an adorable argument over Twix





	Left or Right Twix?

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a conversation I had with my sister earlier today and I thought it would be cute if my boys had a similar conversation so this happened

"H-hey Micah, I'll trade you one of m-my Twix's for o-one of your Almond Joy's" The two teens were sitting in Michael's basement and had each gotten their own snacks at 7-11 before getting stoned in the taller boy's basement as usual, and Jeremy was offering to trade.

"Eh, not really in the mood for a Twix" Michael teased knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't give up trying to get the Almond Joy.

"C-c-c-come on Micah! Please?" Jeremy pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Is it left or right Twix?" Michael asked even though he knew that neither of them had ever noticed a difference between the two.

"I-it's right, b-but honestly I've never been able t-to tell the difference?"

"Yeah me either."

"S-so will y-you trade?"

"Nah, left Twix is my favorite" he said calmly, a blatant lie.

"What? B-but you just said you di-didn't see a difference!" Jeremy confusedly asked him and Michael only shrugged. "P-p-please Micah?" the pale freckled boy begged, offering the candy out to his riend.

Michael smiled, how did he manage to get such an adorable boyf? "Fine, but only because I love you" he gave up the chocolate that he knew he would be giving him from the begining, giving Jeremy a little kiss on the cheek and taking the Twix.

"Yay!" Jeremy giggled in delight, triumphantly holding up his prize before nibbling on it happily.

_God, he was cute._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) ♡ [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)


End file.
